


Приключения Сириуса Блэка и Джона Томаса

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь после смерти оказалась бы более интересной, думает Сириус, не будь покойнички такими скучными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения Сириуса Блэка и Джона Томаса

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Janice Chess  
>  **Оригинал** : Seriously Bored (удален из сети)  
>  **Беты переводчика** : Лис, black_tiger

Сириус скучал. 

Это было еще хуже, чем когда он томился взаперти на Гриммолд Плэйс — тогда он хотя бы знал, что заключение когда-нибудь закончится, даже если оно его раздражает. Это было даже хуже двенадцати лет Азкабана. Там он боролся за выживание, сосредоточившись на том, как выбраться и отомстить. У него была цель, задача. 

К тому же большую часть времени он проводил в облике Бродяги, а собаки, как правило, не скучают. 

Но тут... местечко оказалось адским! Хотя адом оно не было, потому что в аду наверняка интереснее — пламя, пытки и черти с вилами. Здесь же вообще ничего нет. Сириус в миллионный раз повернулся вокруг своей оси. Вокруг все серое, серое, серое. Нет ни стен, ни горизонта, ни потолка, ни неба. Не было ничего, кроме серости, повсюду, сколько бы он ни шел в любом направлении. Он знал. Он пробовал. 

И, как Сириус наконец понял, ему теперь веки вечные предстоит существовать в этом небытии. Мысль была настолько гнетущей, что ему захотелось покончить жизнь самоубийством. И покончил бы, не будь уже покойником. 

Он даже больше не мог превратиться в Бродягу. И палочка исчезла. Что это за жизнь после смерти такая, где нет магии? Жалкая, вот какая! 

— Бля! — заорал он изо всех сил. 

Группка людей, столпившихся неподалеку, взглянула на него. Они начали шептаться между собой; их голоса звучали, будто писк мышей через стену. 

Ага. Итак, строго говоря, его окружало не небытие. Его окружало ничто и куча других людей. Но это были неинтересные люди. Все такие мрачные и серьезные, и скучные! Он уже понял, что разговоры с ними приведут только к разочарованию, а потому намеренно избегал. 

Но разочарование уж лучше скуки, правда? По крайней мере, это что-то другое. И он раньше с ними не разговаривал. А вдруг кто-нибудь из них сможет его удивить? 

Он не спеша и, как думал, соблазнительно двинулся к группке, пытаясь поймать взгляд весьма привлекательной телки с короткими светлыми волосами. 

— Никто не хочет трахнуться? 

Женщина, не глядя на него, скривилась. Сириус посмотрел на стройного мужчину с азиатской внешностью. 

— Ну так как? Никто не…

— Знаешь, мы вообще-то покойники! — сказал бледный одутловатый мужчина. Он был молод, но на макушке красовалась плешь. 

Черт возьми! Они точно такие же, как все остальные. Сириус сложил руки вместе и приложил к сердцу. 

— Мы покойники? О, горе мне! Что же теперь делать? Я мертв! Жизнь кончена! Но погодите, что же это! У меня по-прежнему есть тело! И... как такое может быть? — он опустил правую руку и обхватил член через брюки. — Чудо! Мой маленький Джон Томас готов трахаться и в мире ином! Конечно, когда я говорю «маленький», я имею в виду — огромный! Это просто ласковое обращение! 

— И как только в такое время можно думать о таких вульгарных вещах? — вступила в разговор блондинка; ее выражение лица напомнило Сириусу давнишних о сборах семьи. — Мы только что потеряли все! Наших детей, наших друзей... 

Сириус вздохнул. Сначала он, конечно, тоже грустил. Он чуть не обезумел, потеряв Гарри и Ремуса, и всех остальных. Но потом понял, что жизнь продолжается. Или, точнее говоря, жизнь после смерти продолжается. Должно быть, с тех пор уже прошло лет десять. 

— Ну ладно. Какой смысл страдать целую вечность? В конце концов, ваши семьи тоже тут окажутся, а вы... — Сириус замолчал, услышав коллективный вздох, исполненный ужаса. 

— Да как ты смеешь? — спросила женщина; казалось, она хочет ударить Сириуса. — Наши дети проживут долгую и счастливую жизнь. И никогда здесь не окажутся. 

— Что? Ты о чем вообще? 

Женщина самодовольно обратилась к лысеющему типу: 

— Он не обратил внимание на то, как сюда попал. — Она обернулась к Сириусу: — Я не удивлена. Надо было слушать своего Проводника. 

Она отвернулась и отошла; все остальные потянулись за ней. 

— Проводника? Не было у меня никакого проводника! Я упал через чертову занавеску! — Сириусу хотелось что-нибудь пнуть. И где же стена, когда она так нужна? 

:: 

Время потянулось дальше, и Сириус бросил попытки с кем-нибудь поговорить. Никто не хотел ничего объяснять, кроме «надо было слушать своего Проводника». Никто не хотел поболтать о чем-нибудь тривиальном типа сладостей, виски или секса. И никто не хотел трахаться. 

Один парень не старше двадцати почти его поцеловал. Он был прелестно робок, кареглаз и рыжеволос. А потом исчез буквально у Сириуса из-под носа. Тот смежил веки, предвкушая, как почувствует чужие губы, язык, тепло и влажность, и прекрасный вкус всего этого. Он медленно приоткрыл рот, ожидая... а потом ничего! Когда он открыл глаза, парень как сквозь землю провалился. 

Он стал дрочить так часто, как только мог. Было трудно отыскать местечко, где можно было хоть немножко уединиться, а потом Сириусу стало все равно. 

:: 

Сириус только проснулся после короткого дневного сна, как увидел мужчину, стоявшего в одиночестве примерно в ста ярдах, положив руки на бедра. Было в нем что-то такое, что Сириус не мог отвести от него взгляд. Он внимательно изучал незнакомца, пытаясь разгадать его тайну. Дело было не в его рыжеватых волосах или глазах — таких ярко-голубых, что Сириус заметил это даже со своего места. Нет, что-то еще было в его лице. 

Когда Сириус понял, что это, он засмеялся. Мужчина улыбался. Блэк не видел, чтобы кто-то улыбался, кажется, уже лет сто. 

Незнакомец осмотрелся и заулыбался шире, увидев Сириуса. Он двинулся в сторону Блэка, и тот почувствовал, как начинает сосать под ложечкой. 

«Давай, Блэк, — прошептал он сам себе, — не упусти момент! Может, это твой единственный шанс найти приличную компанию на целую вечность». 

Но не надо давить, подумал он, хмыкнув, когда рыжий остановился перед ним. 

— Привет! — сказал он. — А я тебя искал. У тебя сложилась определенная репутация. 

— Правда? — небрежно отозвался Сириус. — Ну ты же знаешь, как это бывает... таких неотразимых людей, как я, невозможно не замечать... 

Незнакомец промолчал, просто стоял и ухмылялся. Его глаза блестели... дружелюбно? Может даже, с интересом? Сириус не хотел ошибиться (как обычно), но ему было по-настоящему, отчаянно одиноко. А еще он прямо-таки не знал, куда деваться от возбуждения. 

Черт, ну что ему терять? 

Сириус обхватил лицо незнакомца, подался вперед и поцеловал. Тот издал какой-то любопытный звук — то ли удивленный, то ли восторженный — и ответил на поцелуй. Весьма решительно, при помощи языка. 

Это было прекрасно! Это было... божественно. Сириус почувствовал, как по телу от долгожданных прикосновений пробегают электрические искорки. Он тонул, он парил, он... 

Незнакомец оторвался, по-прежнему улыбаясь. 

— Почему, Сириус, — произнес он, — я понятия не имею, почему ты так на меня накинулся. Но было чудесно! 

Сириус удивленно попятился, споткнулся. Он приземлился за задницу с глухим звуком, все еще глядя на незнакомца. Внезапно голос показался смутно знакомым. Но лицо... лицо казалось слишком молодым. Блэк пристальнее вгляделся в глаза... 

— Профессор Дамблдор??? 

:: 

Сириусу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя от потрясения. Альбус (он настоял, чтобы Сириус называл его так) очень развеселился от такой реакции. 

— В молодости я был просто сногсшибательным, — сообщил он. — Хорошо, что у меня сохранилась такая черта, пусть я и умер. 

Потом они пошли прогуляться, как предложил Альбус. Это немного помогло. Теперь чем больше Сириус на него смотрел, тем труднее ему было увидеть старика, которого он когда-то знал. 

Он вспомнил, что хотел кое о чем спросить. 

— Почему вы так молодо выглядите? 

— Здесь все в расцвете жизненных сил. Ты разве не заметил? 

Сириус остановился и огляделся. Вот блин, и правда. Как же он раньше не заметил? 

Альбус фыркнул: 

— Ты не слушал, что говорил тебе Проводник... 

— Погодите-ка. Простите, что перебиваю, что за хре... то есть что это за проводники, о которых я все время слышу? Только о них тут все и говорят. 

— Помнишь, по пути сюда Проводник направлял тебя через процесс превращения в твое молодое «я»? Думаю, чтобы стать таким молодым, как сейчас, тебе не потребовалось много времени. Может, ты даже не заметил. 

Раздосадованный, Сириус вздохнул: 

— Последнее, что я помню, как мы сражались с моей дорогой кузиной. Потом я упал в арку, и когда встал, то оказался уже здесь. 

— Потрясающе. Может, то, как ты умер, повлияло на нормальное течение процесса? Должно быть, ты был в замешательстве. 

— В замешательстве? Да я просто свихнулся! Вот ты еще сражаешься, а потом... — Сириус замолчал и схватил Альбуса за руку. Он не мог поверить, что не спросил об этом раньше. Что с ним случилось? 

— Гарри. С ним все в порядке? Как он? Должно быть, сейчас он уже взрослый. Он женился? У него есть дети? Он счастлив? 

Альбус похлопал Сириуса по руке. 

— Гарри... с ним было все в порядке, когда мы расстались. Я сделал для него все, что мог; остальное в его руках. Но, боюсь, у него впереди опасные времена. 

Сириус закрыл глаза. 

— До сих пор? Но я думал... что к этому времени... 

— Прошел лишь год с твоей смерти, Сириус. Вольдеморт все еще жив. Хотя я жду, что он вот-вот здесь появится, — в голосе была стальная уверенность, и Сириус вспомнил свои первые дни пребывания в Ордене. 

— Всего лишь год? Не может быть... — тихо произнес Сириус. — И... знаю, что я не лучший человек, но не думал, что после смерти окажусь в одном месте с Сами-Знаете-Кем. 

Альбус просиял. 

— Ну да, — весело сказал он, — если у тебя не было Проводника, значит, ты даже не знаешь, почему здесь. Это, мой мальчик, Лимб для убитых. — Он обнял Сириуса за плечи. Они оба стояли и вглядывались в безбрежную серость. 

— Простите, что? 

— Это место, где убитые ждут, — объяснил Альбус. 

— Ждут чего? 

— Своих убийц. 

— Самая нелепая вещь из всех, что я когда-либо слышал. 

— На самом деле довольно мудро, — сказал Альбус. — Убийцы и их жертвы должны предстать перед высшим судом вместе. Иногда обнаруживаются смягчающие обстоятельства. Человека нельзя автоматически наказывать навечно за убийство. 

— Хрень собачья! Почему мы должны их ждать? Они нас убили, и мы же теперь обречены на жизнь в этом ужасном месте, пока они все еще ходят по земле? ...Погодите-ка. Вас что, тоже?.. 

На лице Альбуса появилось странное выражение и тут же исчезло. Сириус подумал, что он выглядит виноватым. 

— Можно и так сказать. 

— Кто? Если вы не против моих вопросов. 

Альбус улыбнулся и снова зашагал вперед. Сириус бросился следом, ожидая услышать историю об убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора. Но тот молчал. 

— О, ну ладно, — произнес Сириус. — Думаю, история получится веселой. Кто у нас настолько крутой и могущественный волшебник, что смог вас прикончить? 

Казалось, Альбус вот-вот засмеется. 

— Что? Только не говорите, что вы поскользнулись и упали с лестницы. 

Альбус покачал головой: 

— Обещаю, как только мой убийца к нам присоединится... хотя, надеюсь, этот день наступит еще очень и очень нескоро... я расскажу тебе всю историю. Но пока можно провести время более приятным образом. 

Сириус насмешливо хмыкнул: 

— Удачи! Вы даже не представляете, как здесь скучно. 

— Ну, — сказал Альбус, потянувшись к Сириусу и ущипнув его за задницу, — так как тут возмутительно не хватает лимонных долек, думаю, нам придется заняться сексом. 

:: 

Сириус больше никогда не скучал. 

:: Эпилог :: 

И вот некоторое время спустя, когда Северус Снейп и Беллатриса Лестранг одновременно появились в Лимбе убитых, полчища жертв приветствовали их с нетипичным энтузиазмом. 

— А вот и они, — кричали покойники практически хором. — Забирайте отсюда этих психов, нам уже надоело смотреть на то, как они трахаются! 

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Джон Томас (сленг) — половой член.  
> 2\. Лимб (лат. limbus — рубеж, край) — в католическом вероучении, промежуточное состояние или место пребывания не попавших на небеса душ, не совпадающее, однако, с адом или чистилищем.


End file.
